


On the Blue Carpet

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Hollywood AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor!Finn, Actor!Poe Dameron, Director!Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hollywood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe Dameron attends the premiere of a blockbuster film and walks the blue carpet. It's not the most fun part of his job, but he's sure he can make it through the next few hours.An unexpected visitor makes things much easier.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Hollywood AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572883
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	On the Blue Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF
> 
> (you don't need to read the first in the Hollywood AU series if you don't want to! It's just more fluff)

“Mr. Dameron! Mr. Dameron!” Reporters clamor for the star’s attention from every angle, and Poe Dameron is all too obliging as he turns and waves at them. “Poe!”

“Hey, guys.” Poe winks at them and stands perfectly still so they can capture his well-fitting mahogany velvet suit. “Are you all here for us?”

“Come on, man.” Finn Calrissian drapes an arm over Poe’s shoulder and nods at the camera, both of the men posing and smiling for a few seconds as flashbulbs go off. When there’s a pause, Finn pulls away from Poe and grins brilliantly, pointing at a photographer from People magazine. “They’re all here for me, right guys?”

“Finn! Is it true your character plays the lost Jedi?”

“Can’t say whether or not that’s true.” Finn shoves his hands in his pockets and sighs. “But I can tell you that Poe and I spend most of the movie together this time.”

“Finn, did you really hate the last movie that much?” A reporter from Forbes shouts. “Did you hate the director, too?”

“I definitely don’t hate either the movie or the director,” Finn says placatingly, his smile stiffer now. “What I said was-”

“Lay off him, alright?” Poe steps out in front of Finn, protectively. He scowls, and more flashbulbs go off. “He didn’t say anything worse than that vampire guy said about  _ his  _ movies, and everyone ate that up when he did it. If Finn didn’t like how his character was treated in the last movie - for legitimate reasons - I don’t think anyone should be able to attack him for that.”

“Attack?” A reporter shouts. More flashbulbs. “Mr. Dameron could you-”

“We gotta go.” 

Benjamin Solo is approaching, and Poe and Finn have to move off their mark so he can be photographed. Luckily, his appearance is such a rarity that the reporters start shouting their questions in excitement, forgetting about the two leads as they shuffle off to the side.

“God, this gets worse every year,” Poe groans, out of earshot of any reporters, photographers, bloggers, or the like. 

“At least no one asked you how it felt to be the secret villain this time,” Finn teases with a huge grin. “Your  _ face  _ when they asked you about that.”

Poe pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. “Oh my  _ god,  _ why does everyone think I was the villain? Solo played an actual space Nazi, and all he gets are questions if he’s going to date the pretty Padawan that he tried to murder.”

“Five times,” Finn supplies helpfully, and Poe snorts.

“Soon to be  _ eight, _ ” he corrects, nodding at the entrance of the theater. “I think Buzzfeed wants to talk to us, c’mon.”

Buzzfeed goes better than the entryway interview session, and Poe and Finn both crack up pretty naturally when they’re asked to rank the droids in order of cuteness.

“BB-8 wins,” Poe says, shoving Finn playfully.

“It’s all about that BB-Hate,” Finn disagrees, shoving him back. “BB-9 is like BB-8 if he started listening to My Chemical Romance.”

They both laugh, and thank the interviewer when it’s time to move on.

“Poe!” 

Poe turns, surprised, to see one of the production assistants hurrying towards him.

“Kaydel!” Poe beams and holds his arms out to her. “You look amazing!” 

“Thanks.” Kaydel grins for a split second, and a few flashbulbs go off.

Kaydel is well-known on the circuit, after all, as a budding director who’s been working with a certain Oscar winner for the past few seasons. And, speaking of that Oscar winner…

“I tried to tell her it was a bad idea.” Kaydel huffs, her hand on her cocked hip as she looks over her shoulder, down the blue carpet that’s been specially dyed to match the tenor of the premiere.

“Tried to tell her what?” Poe asks warily, following Kaydel’s line of sight. Then he sees her.

She stalks past Benjamin Solo, who offers her a very rare smile - it’s not returned, as she doesn’t even turn her head to look at him. Poe half-snorts at the thought of what the press would do if they  _ knew  _ how Benjamin Solo had tried to get her attention for years, not aware that she was already with Poe.

Rey Dameron sweeps down the blue carpet, wearing a resplendent, light green gown that’s decorated with pink flowers made of silk that almost float on the surface of her dress. Her hair is swept up in a crown of braids, and her face is glowing with what might look like joy to an outsider, but what Poe knows is determination.

Because as flowing and ethereal as that gown is, it can’t hide the massive swell of Rey’s stomach, the way her hands frame the bump delicately as she stomps past all the photographers calling her name, her eyes on Poe. 

Her smile is daring and teasing and gorgeous, and Poe flushes hot under his velvet collar.

“You’re supposed to be on bed rest,” he points out as she draws near, and Rey snorts as Kaydel winces and half-hides her face. Finn’s giggling too, and Rey shoots him a fake glare before turning her hazel eyes on Poe. 

“I’m standing with you on a carpet, not running a marathon,” Rey points out, holding her hand out to him. “C’mon, I’m not missing your biggest premiere. I wanted to surprise you.” There’s a flash of hesitance in her eyes, and Poe knows she took a big leap towards possible rejection (for medical reasons only, of course) to come out here.

“And I am surprised,” Poe says softly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. “But Sunshine, your health is so much more important than this premiere.” He puts his other hand on her swollen stomach. “And their health is, too.”

He swears he can feel one of the twins kick under his palm, and Poe’s eyes mortifyingly fill with his typical tears.

“Doctor Kalonia approved it,” Rey says, looking triumphant now as she fishes around in her gown - of course it has pockets, and Poe wouldn’t be surprised if she had a snack in there somewhere - and pulls out her phone. 

She opens it and swipes through to a screenshot of a health care portal; sure enough, there’s a message from Kalonia that afternoon that says:

_ For PD:  _

_ Calm down, dad. As long as she avoids strenuous activity, mom is good to go for light walking and sitting. Recommend moving every fifteen minutes during the show to avoid clots. _

“See?” Rey has clearly decided victory as she tucks her phone in her pocket. “I asked her to write up a special something to soothe your nerves.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Poe says softly, and Finn cheers and claps as he kisses Rey for real. Kaydel rolls her eyes and walks past them towards the theatre, where her girlfriend is waiting for her.

All three of them turn and face the camera, Poe waving with one hand, and his other hand holding on tight to his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF
> 
> Happy Star Wars Premiere Day!


End file.
